Terrain parks are outdoor winter recreation areas that allow snow sport enthusiasts, such as skiers, snowboarders and snowbikers to perform tricks, often aerial in nature. Prior to the growth of terrain parks within the boundaries of ski areas, ski areas generally banned jumping and aerial maneuvers, often under the penalty of revoking an offender's lift ticket or season pass. Therefore, snow sport enthusiasts looking to perfect aerial maneuvers were relegated to creating terrain parks in back-country areas. Given this history of out-of-bound terrain parks, and that many in-bound terrain parks are frequently crowded, with long lines preceding popular jumps and terrain, as well as the cost of a lift ticket or season pass, many snow sport enthusiasts still prefer to venture into the backcountry to create their own terrain parks. However, with current snow shoveling and shaping tools, creating terrain park jumps in the backcountry is a very labor intensive project. Furthermore, current snow shaping tools are unwieldy and difficult to transport.